


The worst ideas and timings

by RivaliCaos



Series: Tattoo AU [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Astra, Protective Kara, Threats of violence and torture, but nothing graphic, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra is not happy. Not happy at all. She was actually pretty angry and she should had calmed down before start making decisions.<br/>–<br/>Or the one where Kara sees Astra in Cat's office and goes a bit (lot) protective of her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst ideas and timings

**Author's Note:**

> Look who is ba-ack  
> I was snooping around and got this thing on my head telling me to write a fanfic down and so I did... Didn't like it very much, except I did... But only a bit...  
> Nothing else to say... Except this is like 5 years or so after the first fic and that this took a turn I didn't spect to take.

It was supposed to be a nice and normal day. Or as normal as Kara's normal go: punch some bad guys, make some arrests, get in CatCo in time for lunch with her girlfriend. But the last one turned out to be far harder than expected.

She was just walking out of the elevator with a box of cupcakes in hands and a latte put on top of it when she heard. The familiar old and stone-colded voice that was so similar to her mother's and yet not quiet.

She didn't noticed the silent floor, or the light beep on her communicator indicating that Alex was trying to get a hold of her. She was too much focused on the voice.

The box was put calmly on some random desk, she got the latte from the top of it while the human she had helped – Winn, if she wasn't mistaken – waved her goodbye, he also seemed not have noticed what was going on.

As she approached the glass walls her heartbeat increased and her free hand turned into a fist. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was outrageous and coward at a whole new level. They are at war, but that didn't gave her the liberty to show up and intrude in her life, possible threat her girlfriend.

“What are you doing here?” She asked as soon as she opened the glass door. Astra didn't see it coming, she looked chocked and surprised and she was open and closing her mouth as a fish would out of water.

“Litt--”

“No! Answer me. What. Are. You. Fucking. Doing here?” She asked, the rage reserved to the ones stupid enough to mess with her family coming in full strength. Cat stood up and walked from her spot in the couch to Kara, holding the trembling fist with soft human hands.

“Calm down, Kara, let's try not to out your identity today, shall we?” She asked calmly, but there was a tingle bit of fear in her voice that reached far more than her words and the younger alien nodded and opened her fist but her jaw remained locked.

“Answer me Astra or so help me Rao I will make Phantom Zone look like heaven.” The older alien was smart enough to recognize the truth on her threats and gulped before nodding to her niece.

“I saw one of the pictures the human media was talking about. The ones with the little human.”

“I'm not little. You aliens that are stupidly tall.” Cat said annoyed and even though Astra looked ready to start an argument over it, Kara's glare was enough to stop the brunette.

“She has kryptonian marking, I wish to know why.”

“Your wishes means nothing on this planet.” Kara said still enraged.

“You're acting more hostile than in our previous encounters. This have something to do with the human.” It wasn't a question, and would be stupid to question a thing so obvious.

There was silence between the women as Cat finally took a deep breath and walked to her desk, believing Kara to have calmed enough she wouldn't break her office while fighting the other alien.

“I have work to do, why don't you finish this talk somewhere else?” Cat asked putting her glasses and started typing, only to pause after a few seconds. “What are you waiting? Chop, chop”

As Astra didn't seem to understand what was happening, Kara took the woman by her sleeve and walked until the balcony where the older alien looked confused to her niece.

“Little one.”

“No, Astra. I'm not little anymore, and you don't get to interfere in my life. Not after attacking my sister, cousin and myself. And threat Cat.”

“I did not threat the little human.” The older kryptonian said offended with the allegation.

“Your simple presence makes her uncomfortable. Knowing you're a powerful alien? Breathing the same air as her is threatening enough.”

“Humans are just to fragile.”

“You're damn sure they are, that's why you will leave before I decide to _make_ you leave and drop you in some government prison miles away from civilization and enough guarded that not even your minions will think of burst you out.”

Astra looked the blond up and down before looking to Cat in the other room, was only then she noticed the matching accessories. Or similar ones that's it. Cat wore something that didn't even belonged on earth: Alura's necklace, and Kara wore a pendant with a kryptonian letter that corresponded to human's letter C.

And then it hit her.

“You're together, that's why she--” Faster than Astra could have predicted Kara's forearm was pressed against her aunt's neck and her body pressing the older alien's against the balcony's protection grade.

“Shut up. Don't say another word. I'm being nice here, I was kind enough to ask the last few times, that's the last one.” And again silence. Astra nodded, certain this was not the best time to have this conversation.

“We will see each other soon, Little one.” She said before Kara stepped back and the older alien was able to levitate above the balcony. “I'll not tell word of this to Non or the others.” She said and fled, smartly, before Kara could say something or move.

“Are you alright?” The question came a few seconds after Astra had left.

“She hurt you? Threatened you?” The blond human shook her head before walking between Kara and balcony, hands resting in the taller blond's shoulder.

“No, darling. Just the usual poor social skills you aliens tend to have.” Kara allowed a small smile now, tension leaving her shoulders. “Not what I wished for, but close enough.” Cat said brushing Kara's lip with her thumb.

“What she wanted?” Kara asked worried.

“She told you, know about the tattoo. The hacking seems to have take an unexpected turn.”

“I will solve this hacking problem of yours, DEO certainly can lend a few computers.”

“Don't worry, I already put William on the matter.”

“You mean Winn?” Cat rolled her eyes and moved her hand dismissively making Kara chuckle. “Nothing more? Just the tattoo?”

“Yes Kara, just the tattoo.” The alien nodded while Cat started to get annoyed with her overprotect act, even though was still quite cute.

“Here.” Kara said, moving her hand to show the yet unharmed cup of cold latte. With a fast-warming from heat vision the alien handed the cup over. “It's lunch time, I was thinking you could take a break and we could talk.” Cat allowed herself a few sips of the hot latte before asking.

“What about?”

Kara looked to the sky before smiling to Cat.

“Nothing really, just Carter and life in general.”

But it was about something. Something Kara had spend the four hours yesterday carving from coal and was now attached to kryptonian steel in her pocket. Astra just had the worst timing of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my other fics except I just started college and I hate this thing and 307 was just to much for me and I just laid in bed for a whole month... And my notebook just HATES me. Like, deep deep hate.  
> Or it's just old. Well time to go back to studying.


End file.
